The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for adjusting the length of a belt or similar article. Specifically, this disclosure relates to an adjuster that locks to maintain the length of a web to secure a juvenile seat in place upon a vehicle seat and that unlocks to permit adjustments in the length of the web.
Web adjusters are commonly used to lock and maintain the length of a strap, tether, belt, or similar article. Such adjusters often require actuation of the adjuster or manipulation of the web to move the web in a direction lengthening the web or shortening the web. Such adjusters have been used to secure children in juvenile seats in a vehicle.
Juvenile seats are frequently anchored to a vehicle seat using the vehicle""s occupant restraint systems. Some vehicles are now being equipped with juvenile seat anchoring systems that supplement or replace the standard occupant restraint systems to restrain juvenile seats. In such anchoring systems, a tether extends between the juvenile seat and a permanent anchor such as a ring, bar, bracket or other device on the vehicle. The tether is coupled at one location to the juvenile seat and at another location to the anchor. The tether can be coupled to the juvenile seat using a variety of methods, including those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/074,637 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,183 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Anchor System for Juvenile Vehicle Seat,xe2x80x9d filed Feb. 13, 2002, by James M. Kain, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/074,798 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Anchor System for Juvenile-Seat Base,xe2x80x9d filed Feb. 13, 2002, by James M. Kain, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. To properly secure the juvenile seat to the anchor, the length of the tether is adjusted to remove slack in the tether.
The number and locations of anchors vary depending on whether the upper or lower portion of the juvenile seat is to be coupled to the anchor. Anchors for upper tether systems can be located, for example, in the rear shelf area behind the rear seats of a passenger car or on the floor behind a rear seat of a van or sport utility vehicle. In these systems, the tether extends from the top of the juvenile seat back, over the vehicle seat back, and couples to the upper tether anchor. Anchors for lower tether systems are positioned between the vehicle seat back and seat bottom. In these systems, the tether extends between the lower portion of the juvenile seat and the anchor. If a vehicle is not equipped with such anchors, after-market anchor kits are available for purchase and installation.
According to the present disclosure, a tether length adjuster for use with an adjustable tether system having an adjustable web for securing a juvenile seat to a vehicle seat is provided. The adjuster comprises a housing adapted to receive the adjustable web, an actuator coupled to the housing, and a pincher having a pinching edge. The actuator includes an actuation button spaced apart from the pincher. The pincher is normally biased in a first direction so that the pinching edge engages the adjustable web to prevent the adjustable web from moving in a tether-lengthening direction relative to the housing. The pincher moves in a second direction opposite the first direction in response to a pressing force applied to the button. Movement of the pincher in the second direction permits the adjustable web to be moved in the tether-lengthening direction.
In illustrative embodiments, the actuator includes a pair of buttons each pivotably coupled to the housing and to a flexible arm. Each arm is coupled to a carrier portion of the actuator that moves the pincher when a force is applied to the buttons of the actuator. Also in illustrative embodiments, the actuator is formed as a single, monolithic piece. The illustrative web adjusters comprise a plate coupled to the housing, and part of the actuator is sandwiched between the plate and the housing. The plate includes an engagement edge, and the actuator includes a biasing member to bias the pinching edge toward the engagement edge.